


Chapel in the Sage

by wede_fic (frahulettaes)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahulettaes/pseuds/wede_fic
Summary: This is an easter egg story from a 2009 SPN Morgan's Free Rangers: A Tale of Courage and Daring in the Tayasha Badlands.  The story is no longer available online.In this America, the first nation people and the new colonists blended their societies.Homosexuality in this fic falls somewhere between paiderastia and traditional transitional roles (i.e two-spirit/hijra).Summary: It’s 1854. Jared, an Easterner, goes west and meets a handsome Ranger named Jensen.https://fanlore.org/wiki/Morgan%27s_Free_Rangers
Relationships: Liam Neeson/Gabriel Byrne





	Chapel in the Sage

Preacher Byrne was married on the anniversary of his forty ninth year in Tioga Township, September fifteenth, eighteen hundred forty one. The Séipéal of the Canyon had been his parish church for nearly twenty years by then. He knew every man, woman and child in a twenty mile radius and on the lord's day, every single one of them gathered in the séipéal's yard in their brightest colors and finery, ready to celebrate. 

Children decorated the yaxchee, already jolly colors of red and green, with strings of cempoalxochitl and marigolds. The littlest split stems and wove the flowers together, the elders tied each with silk ribbons, braids and bows.

In the tiny rectory kitchen, Preacher Byrne's intended fussed with his cravat, Burgundy silk, set low to show the embroidered cross and desert rose pattern of his collar. His doublet of emerald velvet fit his long torso perfectly and his frock coat of cheviot lay carefully folded over the tiny kitchen's bench.

"Daft amadan, you look fine."

Liam scowled. His man of honor glared right back, hands clasped around the polished brass mirror, and raised it a bit.

"Stop primping you vain bastard." Ewan set the mirror face down on its linen case and stepped up to adjust Liam's cravat. "You're the same man he's known for fifteen years, Liam."

Liam raised an eyebrow, smiled and clasped Ewan's wrists.

"I know. It's just," Liam's lost for words. "I'm too old for starting a new, Ewan. I," He looks a little lost.

Ewan stops adjusting the silky tie and clasps one of Liam's giant hands between his own.

"It's never too late for love. That's what you taught me, remember? Was that all just shite? Now stop fussing and go get married." Ewan manages a smile, brushes an imaginary speck from Liam's shirt and hands him his coat.

"Ewan," Liam chokes up.

Ewan smiles harder, pushes his friend away.

"Go, amadan. He's waiting."

Liam gives Ewan's hand a final squeeze and slips his coat on as he crosses the threshold into the nave.


End file.
